


Until the sun dies

by LowkeyScrupious



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fifth Year, Fluff, No Smut, Shipmas 2018, cursed child complient, they're sixteen, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyScrupious/pseuds/LowkeyScrupious
Summary: Written for the prompt "8th December - I know you didn’t just stay at Hogwarts for the Cribbage’s Wizarding Crackers", yolly one-shot about their undying love for each other :)Endless thanks to Kat for the ship, I will go down it.





	Until the sun dies

Yann was sat alone in his usual brooding position by the fire. There was a lot on his mind. Things with Polly had been going well. So well. _Amazing_. His heart was filled with love for the girl, and he thanked his lucky stars she was his – that this perfect, ornately beautiful woman seemed to put up with him enough to tolerate him, possibly even want him in return. He knew of course that she must also have feelings for him back, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He had no idea what he must have done in a previous life to deserve her, it constantly seemed too good to be true. Polly was _perfect_. Her looks, her smile, her sarcasm; even the goddamn way she _walked_ , everything about her blew Yann’s mind into a supernova. He’d never seen anyone like her, and he knew he never would again. As he sat there gazing into the fire of the cosy Gryffindor common room it slowly started to dawn on him that there would be no one else, ever, for him. Polly was it now. She had helped him in ways no other human could understand. The thought of it terrified him. How could he have let himself fall so deep? They were sixteen, for Merlin’s sake. There was no doubt that this wasn’t normal teenage boy behaviour, and yet he couldn’t deny it to himself any longer. He owed Polly everything. No one else had been there for him through Craig’s death. Plenty had been around him a lot physically – his parents, Karl, Cole, even Thea - but not one single person could understand him emotionally on the level that Polly could.

They’d been going steady since the end of third year, but his world had cracked wide open when Craig had been murdered. It was hard to accept, but his best friend’s death had infiltrated every aspect of his life. For a while, everything he did reminded him of Craig. Even brushing his teeth in the morning brought back memories of the times they’d slept over together at either of their houses. So often in fact, that Yann knew what Craig’s toothbrush looked like, despite not sharing a dorm at school. That had been the scariest time. He’d shut himself off from the world, reasoning that the less he interacted with life, the less he could be reminded of the gaping chasm his best friend in the world had left right inside his chest.

But then she came.

Polly, his girlfriend, in all her infinite grace, breezed over, enveloped him in her arms, lay her head on his chest, and his heart, instead of the feeling of burning loss, was filled with love, hope, and excitement for things to come. For a future with Polly. She took away his pain and replaced it with awe. He’d known he loved her since he first laid eyes on her, but it wasn’t until now that he fully understood what that meant. If Polly told him she was leaving… well, he couldn’t even imagine it, and wasn’t about to scare himself shitless by trying. Somehow though, he knew deep down that she wouldn’t. Somewhere in his battered, stretched, exhausted heart he understood that Polly needed him just as much as he did her.

Shaking himself from his stupor, he pulled his gaze from the flames and looked around at the empty seats next to him (he couldn’t quite repress the thought that this time last year they would have been filled by Craig and the gang), and realised he needed to find her.

Sometimes, Polly required space, and Yann understood this. She’d confessed to him before that she worried it made her seem moody and irritable, like she didn’t want to talk to anyone. She’d also explained that that is not in any way how she feels, she just needs to be able to escape sometimes, to not have the pressure of a friendship group making social demands of her that she just didn’t know how to deal with. It wasn’t often that she’d take herself off on her own, but when she did, Yann knew she needed the time. It was her own coping mechanism. Craig’s death hadn’t just affected Yann. He’d been an irreplaceable part of the squad, and Polly was mourning too.

Yann would never forget the day she confessed to him where she went when she did this. He thought he’d fallen as in love with someone as it was possible to be, but he’d been wrong. Other people wouldn’t have believed her when she told him, but Yann realised as soon as he’d taken it in that he wasn’t actually surprised. Knowing she’d be there now, he felt more compelled than ever to find her. To lay his mouth on her neck, to feel her glorious curves under his hands, her pale perfect skin.

His limbs were heavy, but his heart was light as he got up from the sofa and made his way away from the warmth of the fire, ambling ungracefully towards the portrait hole.

It was late, but as it was the holidays he couldn’t be arsed with curfews. Besides, Christmas meant less teachers at Hogwarts, and less chance of being caught.

The common room had been mercifully empty, so he slipped out unnoticed, brushing a stray garland of tinsel out of his face, and hastened his way to the seventh floor. It was tense, having to stop at corners and listen for approaching teachers – or worse, Mrs Norris – but when he eventually made it to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy he suddenly felt overwhelming excited to see Polly again. She was just there, on the other side of that wall. Closing his eyes and trying to concentrate, he paced as quickly as he could three times along the cold stone corridor. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, heart racing in anticipation. The faintly familiar wrought-iron door had revealed itself, meaning Polly was definitely inside. He grinned to himself. Fuck, even the door was beautiful. It was ornately decorated with subtle birds and leaves, that only seemed to flutter and sway if you weren’t looking directly at them. It was small too, which only added to the feeling of stepping into another dimension on the other side. He reached out a tentative hand to the twisted handle and pushed the door open.

Even though he’d seen it before, he couldn’t help his breath catching in his throat.

Polly’s rainforest. Her very own, private utopia, the place where all her feelings and magical prowess combined into one beautiful, mesmerising landscape.

Because this wasn’t a room when Polly was inside. It was vast, stretching on and on through the trees, her own world, as expansive as if it were a real forest. Yann had only been in here once before, and he had tried to look for an edge to the magic, a boundary of some sort where the room had decided that was as far as it went, but he couldn’t see one anywhere he looked. Polly had told him she’d searched for hours and had never been able to find the end.

The sun streamed down into a bright clearing, 30 or 40 feet in diameter, beyond which the trees stretched outwards, seemingly forever. They weren’t dense; Yann could see through them for a while, but it looked cooler in there as it was shaded and darker. A brightly coloured bird that Yann would love to know the same of swooped down from nowhere and flew past him into the canopy. He liked to think it was showing him the way to Polly.

“Polly?” he called out, hesitant.

There was no response, so he paused and, deciding he should probably venture into the trees to look for her, he gently crossed the clearing. The grass was long underfoot, and he had already started to sweat slightly from the humidity. When he got to the edge of the trees he stopped, unsure. This was Polly’s world, and he still felt a little uneasy intruding like this. Shrugging it off because he knew Polly would want to see him, he walked purposefully into the forest, calling her name once more.

After a few minutes of directionless ambling, he heard a faint voice that filled his heart with joy.

“Yann?”

He spun round, trying to locate where she was, then he spotted her, cross legged on the grass, her back against a rock, looking sad but so immensely beautiful in her pain. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unspoken words she was yearning for him to understand.

“Babe,” he let out, relief and wonder flowing out of his vocal chords almost as much his love for her was.

He almost ran to her, wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in his love.

“What are you doing here?” she asked into his sleeve. Yann could feel her melting against him.

“I needed to see you Poll. Needed to be with you.” He knew she was smiling, even though he couldn’t see her face from their position.

“I love you,” she declared in a strong voice.

Yann realised that this would probably be the point when normal couples would break apart, but that just wasn’t how him and Polly worked. Every moment touching was a moment cherished. It was as if the longer they touched, the more they could convey all of their thoughts and feelings, as if they could slowly absorb the other if they just held on for long enough. Yann started to press kisses on top of her head, all through her bleached blonde hair, down to her forehead, her neck, finally drawing out the moan from Polly he was searching for.

“I missed you,” he murmured against her neck, eyes closed, taking in the moment.

“I know babe.”

“How come you’re here? You didn’t tell me you were coming,” Yann pulled back to better look at his girlfriend.

She unfolded her legs and rearranged herself to be leaning next him against the rock. She shrugged, giving Yann the signal that this would be difficult for her to talk about.

“Hey, it’s okay…” he began, as if he could physically draw her pain from her with his words. “Was it… was it Craig?”

Crap, he’d tried so hard not to let his voice crack on Craig’s name.

She paused for a moment, her head on his shoulder. “No,” she said in a small but strong voice. “It’s not Craig.”

That was enough for Yann. Polly was complicated, but he knew she wasn’t lying. She wasn’t hurting about Craig – at least not right at this moment – so he let it be. Polly would tell him when she was ready – when she could find the adequate words. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, possibly a lot longer – neither of them really cared. They were both more than happy to just be in each other’s company.

“Yann?” Polly asked suddenly.

The sound pulled Yann from his blissful dozing. He hummed softly in response.

“Why did you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?”

She had pulled away from him, so they were looking straight at each other. Fuck, Polly’s _eyes_.

“Um…” he stammered, completely thrown by the sudden visual attack of Polly’s intensity. Clearing his head of these unhelpful thoughts, he tried to formulate an answer that wouldn’t sound _completely_ soppy.

“You of course.”

Well, there went that plan.

Cursing his own inability to filter, he was happy but not entirely surprised to see Polly grinning back at him. Not in a mocking way either, Polly mocked and scoffed at everyone and everything sometimes, but never Yann. He loved the way she was looking at him now, full of reluctant joy. He was the only person who could put that expression on her face, and he knew it. “You knew that though.”

It wasn’t a question.

Polly smiled and closed her eyes slowly, resuming her position of leaning on Yann’s shoulder. “I did indeed.”

Yann laughed softly, putting his arms around Polly’s magnificent frame. “What about you? I know you didn’t just stay at Hogwarts for the Cribbage’s Wizarding Crackers.”

Polly waited a moment before answering.

“I got another owl this week.”

So this was about her parents. Yann felt his heart physically bleed for her. He stayed silent to let her continue, but started stroking her arm in an attempt to comfort.

“It’s just getting worse. I can’t go home anymore, I can’t _be_ at home anymore…”

Polly’s parents had started having issues with their relationship in fourth year, and from the sound of it they’d made little effort to hide it from Polly.

“They don’t understand… they’re too focused on trying to deal with their own shit, I doubt they even care that I’m not there.”

“Polly…”

“It’s okay, Yann. Really, it is,” she laughed a little and put her hand on his chest. “I honestly don’t blame them.”

The wave of feeling that overcame Yann in that moment was too strong. Anger, bitterness, despair and sadness were to name just a few. He could feel it flowing through his veins, triggering him into action. He gently but firmly grabbed Polly’s arms and lowered them both so she was lying in the grass, with himself hovering above her. There was a moment of fierce eye contact where Yann felt himself burning through Polly’s eyes to stare directly into her soul, before he had attacked her mouth with his. All he could think was that he had to convince her just how loved she was. Seeing as how no one else was up for the challenge, including her own parents, Yann knew he would make it his life’s mission to show her, everyday, how amazing she was. And he couldn’t stop. Polly was _perfect_. The _taste_ of her, how _soft_ she was… Yann would never get tired of kissing her.

“Yann,” she was moaning was he broke off for air, instead trailing kisses down her throat and then across her collarbone, lavishing her in his love.

“You’re perfect,” he mumbled in between kisses. “Beautiful. Amazing.” He finally stopped in order to pull himself back and look directly down at her. “Anyone who doesn’t have the time to tell you that can come and fight me, including your parents.”

“I don’t deserve you,” she said, reaching her hands up underneath Yann’s shirt, asking for more. Yann was only too happy to oblige. He dove back in to start kissing her again, moving his own hands to Polly’s waist, cursing the fact that she was wearing a dress and he couldn’t have the contact he desperately needed. If possible, Polly was deepening the kiss, asking more and more of Yann. He needed to get that dress off, now. Supporting himself on one arm, he fumbled with his other hand to Polly’s back, where he knew the zipper was, and she arched her back off the ground obligingly, granting him access to free her from the fabric.

He pulled the dress gracefully down to reveal what was hidden underneath, taking Polly in in all of her glory. He lowered himself once more to kiss her, continuing the job he’d started, and they were both lost in each other’s embrace.

 

 

A long time later, Yann lay looking up at the forest canopy, Polly’s head resting on his chest. She was asleep, and Yann was soon to follow, but for now it was all he could do to appreciate every moment he could just looking at her. Polly had got it wrong before; it wasn’t she who didn’t deserve Yann, rather Yann who didn’t deserve _her_. He was wholly, madly, terrifyingly in love with her. In that instant, he knew he would marry this girl. He saw the day he would propose as clearly as if were happening tomorrow. He would love her until they both turned old and wrinkly, until everyone else in his life had left him, until the sun died, or the moon got flung out of orbit, he would love her until his dying breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thea and Cole belong of course to the insanely talented @LittleRose13 xx


End file.
